


Of Disney Honeymoons and Poor Life Choices

by ZetaAdele



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fanart, Featuring, Food, Kent "I make poor decisions" Parson, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetaAdele/pseuds/ZetaAdele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Kent go on their Disney honeymoon! </p><p>Kent does something stupid. (Shocker, I know).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Disney Honeymoons and Poor Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie/gifts).



> A overly ridiculous fic, because why not? I love Disney. I love these hockey babies.  
> Shout out to ficteer for draggin me into BP H-E-double hockey sticks. And to Sadie (http://seasaltinecrackers.tumblr.com/) for drawing these cuties (and my outfits!) thus prompting me to post this thing. <3 This is dedicated to you ~
> 
> The official playlist of this fic: http://8tracks.com/65pinkroses/disney-drop-that-beat

"Kent, you can't eat that all by yourself."

They were on their honeymoon.

"Is that a challenge?"

They were at Magic Kingdom in Disney World, taking a break somewhere between Space Mountain and the Lunching Pad.

"No, I'm just saying that if you eat that you will throw up."

They were both wearing matching groomsman Mickey Ear Hats and "Just Married!" buttons.

"Well maybe _you_ would throw up."

It was a nice warm, sunny day that was actually going quite well up until this point.

"Oh my goodness. I can't watch this."

And Kent was trying to eat an entire Turkey Leg.

Now, let's take a step away from the lovely couple and give some exposition. For the uninitiated a Turkey Leg at Disney World is a monstrosity of fried meat. Delicious in all its glory, but greasy beyond all belief and near impossible to finish alone. To eat an entire leg is a job for the brave (i.e. dumb and reckless) alone. Some may manage to finish The Leg and keep it down. But pair it with even the most innocent of rides and all hope is lost.

Back to our happy newlyweds: Bitty tried to cover his eyes as Kent wolfed down The Leg bit by bit, but ultimately ended up watching through his fingers in fascinated horror. Similar to the unique experience that is watching a car crash into a fire hydrant thus creating an impromptu water park; Eric was hopelessly transfixed until the last moment. By the time Kent had made it down to the bone Eric had started to question his choice in husbands (but only a little bit because he was silly in love with this mess of a man) and Kent had started to feel the slightest amount of nausea.

"See I told you I could do it." Kent was wearing a smug far too wide for someone whose tummy was sobbing.

Eric let of out an indignant squeak, "I didn't say you couldn't do it! I said if you did it you would throw up!"

"Well I haven't thrown up, have I?" he shrugged dismissively, but inside there was so much regret.

"Not yet you haven't!" Bitty huffed and crossed his arms. He was thinking about just how much of their married life would consist of Kent making poor life decisions when Kent tried to come closer and pull him into a hug. Eric raised his arm and stopped him with a wagging index finger. "Don't you dare think you can cozy up to me with your vomiting potential, Kent!"

"Awww c'mon, babe, it's gonna be fine." Kent pulled out his best puppy pout (only second in strength to the good ol' smoulder!)

Eric squinted in disbelief, but finally gave a great sigh and uncrossed his arms. "Fine! But no intense rides till that Turkey is digested!" Kent gave a little cheer and grabbed his husband's hand as he pulled him back out into the Disney fray.

After 15 minutes in line they rushed onto Stitch's Great Escape, where Eric screamed and grabbed onto Kent (who pretended to act cool but inside was crying a tiny bit). Then they settled into the Monsters Inc, Laugh Floor, Kent got picked as "That Guy" and Eric laughed himself silly. Some kids had recognized Kent on the screen so he signed ton of autographs before they were able to make it onto the next few rides around Tomorrowland. Astro Orbiter and The Carousel of Progress went without a hitch, it wasn't until they had made their way off of Buzz Light-years' Space Ranger Spin (Eric won) that Kent's disgruntled tummy decided to make a grumbly reappearance.

Eric was looking down at their map, totally oblivious as to the stomach-pocolypse that was coming. "Okay, the fireworks start at 10 so we have enough time to-- uh, Kent? Are you alright? You've gone a bit pale."

Kent was decidedly not alright. He was holding onto not only what remained of his pride, but also what remained of The Leg, with all his might. "I'm fine!" He squeaked out in a way which clearly did not sound fine. Eric was not convinced.

"Well, alright then if you say you're feeling fine, then you're feeling fine. I'm getting a bit hungry, actually. How about we go stop and get some cream cheese pretzels?" Kent's tummy didn't like the sound of that. "Or how about one of those Coney Island dogs with chili on top?" Kent's tummy REALLY didn't like the sound of that. "You know what I think I might try one of those Turkey Legs!" And that was the end. The fat lady had sung, the curtain had fallen, and Kent's tummy was done.

Backing away from the trash can that he released his bravado into, Kent turned around shamefaced towards his loving husband. Eric was holding out a fresh baby wipe that he'd pulled out of his Duffy backpack while Kent was searching for a vomit holder.

"I told you so."

<3<3<3<3<3

Eric laid his head down against Kent's shoulder, nuzzling until he was comfortable. Kent squeezed them tighter together with the arm he had wrapped around his husband. They had a clear view of the fireworks from their spot on a wire bench by the first aid station. A good ways away from the crowds and the castle, the couple took a moment to focus on only each other as Wishes lit up the sky. Kent looked down at Eric, watching the colours of the fireworks reflect in his eyes, and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Eric smiled softly, running his thumb across Kent's knuckles before kissing them.

As they snuggled into each others' warmth, Eric reached into his bag to grab his Main Street Minnie caramel apple and take off the plastic wrapping. He bit off one of Minnie's chocolate covered marshmallow ears, and hummed contentedly. Kent gaped at Eric as he licked at the caramel coating and bit into the sugary apple. Kent's tummy gave a disappointed wave of rebellion and he gulped down against it. He grabbed his water bottle and took a sip of his water that had been mixed with electrolyte powder. He stared sadly at his plastic bag full of saltine crackers, and deeply regretted the choices he had made. And this, children, is why you should always listen to your tiny baker husbands.

Le fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is my first real fic since I was like...12? So I apologize if the flow is a little awkward, but I hope you enjoyed it! Also I'm 65PinkRoses on Tumblr, and Twitter in case you ever want to say hi and talk CP! :)
> 
> The outfits I designed that Sadie drew, in case you want to steal their looks:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/eric_bittle_18/set?id=161711831  
> http://www.polyvore.com/kent/set?id=161712784


End file.
